Tongue Ring
by The Hills Have Eyes
Summary: And I felt his pierced tongue slide up my chest...
1. Default Chapter

Tongue Ring

****

"And I could feel it….. The feeling like nothing before. It lies within me… I am the only one who can see the evil in him. No. I take it back. Everyone sees it. Everyone sees the evil outside of him, but they don't truly know him. They're blind. All of them. They don't see the evil in me. Maybe because they think there is none. But oh… there is. There is."

"Yes, I can see that."

****

"And you very well know, the truth that lies inside my body… is for you only"

"What are you doing?"

****

"Nothing."  
  
"Stop that."

****

"I'm not doing anything."  
  
"What's in your mouth?"

****

"Gum"

"Why are you chewing gum"

****

"It feels nice."

"Take it out."

****

"No."

"Take it out."

****

"No."

"Who's your master?"

****

"You are."  
  
"Say it again."  
  
**"You're my master."**

"I love you."

****

"I love you Draco."

"I know."


	2. Chapter2

****

"Draco… Draco will you help me?"  
  
"Help you with what?"

****

"I need you."  
  
"Why?"

****

"I need you to come here for a second."

"Alright."

****

"Thank you."  
  
"It's no problem."

****

"Draco."

"Yes."

****

"I love you."


	3. Chapter3

****

"Draco, baby. I need you."

"I will be right there."

****

"No, I need you know."

"I said I'll be right there."

****

"And I said I want you know."

"Alright, now, wait a minute."

****

"Draco, I love you"


	4. Chapter4

Alas… Malfoy has finally gone to his lover. The one who seems to need him every hour… and Draco… oh poor Draco, for he is in love. They love each other. They love each other so much, it's to the point you'd say obsession. The obsession is quite sad, as is it unnerving. 

Draco lays on his bed, in the room of glass. Look around, and you will see nothing but mirrors. Mirrors…. The whole room is made of mirrors. To see one's reflection is something… but then as you watch the two of them, words can not describe the feelings… or the sights.

He lays there, waiting for his lover to come to bed with him. The clock strikes midnight, and the glass door opens up. In the doorway stands the one Malfoy has been waiting for.

He walks in closer, both fully clothed. Malfoy knows what he wants. And what Malfoy wants… Malfoy gets.

****

"Draco… I missed you."

"I know."

****

"I love you."

"Come lay down."

****

"I will."

"Next to me please."

****

"I know. I will lay next to you master."

"I have quite an interesting story to tell you."

****

"Oh really, what is it?"

"I was walking through the halls of Hogwarts, when Ginny approched me."

****

"Ginny….she attends Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, you did not know that?"  
  
**"No, I did not. Please continue."**

"Well anyway, Ron came up behind her, and kissed her."

****

"No…"

"Yes. Ronald and Ginny Weasly are together."

****

"You're kidding me."

"I kid you not. It is true, as Ron confirmed their relationship"

****

"Well, I never would have guessed. But you were right Draco, that is an interesting story."

"Indeed, but not nearly as interesting as the recklessness I feel, when I am with out you."

****

"I understand master… I feel the same way."

"We are together now, it's all that matters."  
**  
"No one will find out, right?"**

"No one will find out."


	5. Chapter5

"You're beautiful"

Draco pushed his body closer… close enough, to hear the raging heart of the one he wanted.

****

"You're cold."

"I can feel the cold… but at the same time, I can feel my blood."  
  
**"I feel it. Draco, I feel your blood… I can feel it pulsating through your body."**   
  
The two embraced…in a sad silence. Sad silence, yet almost peaceful, as each their presence was enough.

"Tell me you love me."

****

"I love you Draco."

"I know."

They kissed… slowly, yet passionately.

Malfoy pulled away.

"Why?"

"I don't want to kiss you."

****

"Draco…"  
  
"I want to feel you. I want to be a part of you."  


****

"But you are a part of me."  


"No, not like that."  
  
**"Like what?"**  
  
"You know what I mean."

****

"Oh. Yes. Do you want me to close the door?"  
  
"No, leave it open."

****

"But everyone will see."

"Who cares what they see."

****

"Draco… we can't let anyone see us."

"No one will no."  
  
**"Promise?"**  
  
"Would I lie to you?"  
  
**"No… "**

"Now, be quite, and pull the sheets off."

  



	6. Chapter6

*The Next Day*

*Told In Draco's Point Of View*

*~*~*~*~*

Harry Potter…..the soul I like to name defenseless….. came up to me.

"What do you want?"  
_  
"I need to ask you a question."  
_  
"What?"  
  
_"Last night, I walked past your bedroom, and the door was open, so I-_

"What were you doing in my house?"  
  
_"Well, I know you live in Slytherin, and I don't…"_  


"No, I asked you what were you doing in my house."

"I wanted to see if… your 'friend' was there."

"We're more than friends you know that, and since you 'walked by' you should know that."

__

"I came to ask you a question Malfoy, now are you going to let me speak or what?"  


"Fine."

__

"Why are you together?"

"You should already know that too."

__

"Well I don't, so I'm asking."

"Don't expect me to answer you."

"Do you realize that if I told someone about the two of you, you both will be expelled."

"If you tell someone, do you realize that I'd have to kill you first?"

"Draco… a little hostile there now, are we?"  
  
"How dare you stand up to me?"  
  
_"How dare I not"_

"Oh please, you don't have a chance."  
_  
"A chance against what? Defeating you? Watching you crumble to your demise?"  
  
_"If you want a word of advice from me, I say fuck you."

__

"It doesn't matter. I know about you and your mystery lover. One slip from me, and you're gone."

I can only laugh


	7. Chapter7

It was the same thing every night. I would wait on my bed for him, and as soon as he entered the room, we would have sex. All night full of nice, kinky sex.

He knew what he was good for, and he "aimed to please" so to speak. He loved me. I loved him. Nothing could possibly go wrong. No one knew about us. Well, no one except for Harry, but would you really expect him to tell?

I didn't think so.

Someone like him didn't stand a chance against someone like me. He didn't know what he was doing, and besides, who would he tell?  
  
Does it matter?

I think not.

All I wanted was… him. I waited countless hours for him to arrive, so we could have our sex. It was all I wanted.

I didn't care about my studies at Hogwarts. None of that mattered. And the girls? They didn't matter either. Sure, I slept with a few of them, but in the end, it was all just meaningless sex.

Meaningless….only to describe it with the girls, or anyone else.

Everything meant something when I was with him. 

It took me a while to feel comfortable, being with another guy, I mean ever since the rape…

Well I'm getting off topic, and I don't want to think about when Lucious… my own father….

I don't understand people

And they never understand me.


	8. Chapter8

Italics= Draco

*~!*|*~!*|*~!*|

I walked into class the next day. Snape eyed me suspiciously, as did everyone else in the room.

"So who was it Draco?"

__

"Who was what?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about."  
  
"Shut up Hermoine, let the man speak for himself."

__

"That's right, let me speak for myself."  
  
"Well go ahead."  
  
_"You all think this is some kind of game don't you? You all think that I'm only in it for the sex. Well you know something? I'm not. I love him"_

Everyone gasped  
  
_"Yes, it's a him. I'm in love with a another guy. He is in love with me, and I really don't care what the fuck you people think about it."_  
  
"You've betrayed us all."  
  
_"How?"_  
  
"Fucking faggot, get the hell away from me!"  


__

"Shut up!"

"Don't talk to me like that you damn homo!"  
  
" Draco the homo …. Draco the homo …. Draco the homo …. Draco the homo …."

__

"Stop it!"

" Draco the homo …. Draco the homo …. Draco the homo …."

And suddenly it all went black


	9. Chapter9

Mystery Lover's Point Of View

*~*~*~*

"And they all… hated me for it."  
  
I held my Draco in my arms, letting his tears stain my shirt.

"Its ok baby…"

"Are you sure?"  
**  
"Yes, honey. Everything will be alright."**

"I don't know what to do. I love you so much, I don't want to let anything ruin that."  
  
**"So you shouldn't. We can leave here if you want."  
**

"You'd do that? You'd do that for me?"

****

"I'd do anything for you."

"I know."

"Draco?"  


"Yes."

"I love you."


	10. Chapter10

I took one last look at Snape's class as I was leaving. 

This was it. I was leaving Hogwarts for good.

Hermoine walked up to me

"Draco, I wanted to say goodbye."  
  
_"I'm surprised you're talking to me at all."_  


"I'm not like the others."

__

"No?"

"No, Draco, really. I just wanted to say goodbye."  
_  
"Well goodbye_."  
  
"Wait."  
  
_"What now?"_

"Oliver Wood got expelled."

__

"Why?"

"I don't know, something about a tongue piercing."

__

"Goodbye Hermoine."

I can only laugh


	11. Chapter11

Draco's Point Of View

Italics= Draco

~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*

Tonight would be the last night to sleep in my bed.

Well, if you would call it sleep.

It was midnight.

He walked in.  


"Draco… I missed you."

__

"I missed you too."

He quickly lay down next to me, pulling off his clothes.

Slowly, he took off mine.

His hands explored my body… as they do every night.

  
And I could feel his pierced tongue gliding up my chest.

"I love you Draco."

__

"I love you Oliver."


End file.
